


Adrift

by louise_lux



Series: Adrift [1]
Category: Seiyou Kottou Yougashiten | Antique Bakery
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louise_lux/pseuds/louise_lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My Lord, please help me," Chikage said. He was wearing his apron and white shirt and dark glasses. The smart effect was spoiled by the apricot jam smeared across his chest. "I don't think I can do it by myself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Eleanor K for beta and helpful comments. This was for the secret perversion challenges, for Stormcloude, who wanted a Tachibana/Ono/Chikage threesome with Tachibana being rather reluctant and having to be talked into it by Chikage. Never let it never be said I don't step up to a challenge.

"My Lord, please help me," Chikage said. He was wearing his apron and white shirt and dark glasses. The smart effect was spoiled by the apricot jam smeared across his chest. "I don't think I can do it by myself."

Tachibana leaned himself up against the wall of the store room before he could fall over. His knees suddenly shook like jelly. Chikage just couldn't mean what it sounded like he meant. Except he did. Tachibana was sure of it.

"Is this one of Kanda's sick jokes? Well, is it?"

"No!" said Chikage, then dropped his voice. "I don't know what you mean, my Lord." He clung more tightly to Tachibana's hand, far too close. His fingernails were digging into Tachibana's palm and he smelled of coffee grounds and icing sugar and just a little bit of Tachibana's shampoo, which he'd taken with him when he moved out

"Chi… " and he realised he had no idea what to say. Chikage's big brown eyes were just the same as Deko's when she wanted more chocolate cake. "It's-- just not something you ask of a friend."

"Isn't it?" Chi said, clutching his hand and pressing it to his chest. His fingers were chilly. "But why not? I'll feel better if you're there too."

"You shouldn't feel like that!"

"I won't tell anyone," Chikage said, again. "I swear. Please, my Lord."

He thought he was going to say no, until he opened his mouth. "I-- maybe. I'll have to think about it."

But what was there to think about? Tachibana had to sit down then. His knees had gone rubbery. Chi hurried off to fetch him coffee. He managed to only spill half of it onto Tachibana's shirt.

***

 

"Did you put these kinds of ideas in his head?" he said to Ono, backing him up against the walk-in fridge. Kanda was out, fetching emergency castor sugar from the cash and carry. Chi had got the order wrong last week. So, in some ways, he hadn't changed at all. Tachibana failed to feel comforted.

Through the window, over Ono's shoulder, he could see the yard and the bins through a grey sheet of rain. A perfectly normal, ordinary view. Wind-blown leaves clung to the glass, and he could see that Ono's hair was still damp from where he'd got caught in a downpour at lunchtime. It curled up at the back of his neck like a duck's feathers.

"Well. Er. No?" Ono said, with a weak smile, twisting his dish towel into a tight knot.

"Ono. What did you say to him?"

"I only explained a few details of normal gay life," said Ono. "You know, the casual sex, the orgies, the drugs… "

"You mean _your_ normal gay life. It's not the same for everybody."

"I didn't know you were so experienced," Ono said, after a pause. His lips were curving up.

Tachibana bit his lip on _I'm not_. They stared at each other. There were tiny wrinkles around Ono's eyes these days, but otherwise he still looked as smooth skinned as he had back in school. He never really had stopped being pretty.

"You do know what he asked me?" said Tachibana. He needed a beer. Ono nodded. No, twenty beers. "And you don’t mind?" he said.

Ono shrugged and turned away, as if he didn't care. Ono had laughed when Tachibana had offered to sleep with him. Of course he wouldn't care now.

"If that's what he wants," said Ono. "It's better with us than with some stranger, isn't it?"

"It's the _us_ part I can't cope with," said Tachibana.

"He's the one who suggested it," Ono said, and turned back to his tray of choux buns.

 

***

Chi had laid the futons out on the floor in a neat row, so there would be plenty of room. Tachibana had had half a bottle of sake and had brushed his teeth about five times. His mouth tasted horribly of toothpaste.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," he said.

Ono met his eyes very quickly, with a glance that seemed to say much the same thing.

Chi had put his blue checked pyjamas on for the occasion, and a candle flickered in its white porcelain holder. He had thrown his clothes carelessly onto the floor. Tachibana pictured him, taking his clothes off so he'd be ready for their arrival. He twitched a pair of Chi's socks out of the way.

"I'm glad you both came," Chikage said, kneeling in the middle.

With someone else that might sound weirdly polite. With Chi it just sounded painfully true. He ran his hands down his pyjama-clad thighs nervously.

"This must be the strangest threesome ever," Ono said.

He hadn't really paid Tachibana much attention. Tachibana was struggling to decide if he was pleased about that or not. Some part of Ono's body would keep drawing his eye; the curve of his bare shoulder or the little dimples at the base of his spine. He knelt down now and put an arm across Chi's shoulder.

"It's not that strange," Tachibana said.

"It is if one of us stays clothed all the way through," said Ono.

He seemed so calm, even though he was only wearing boxer shorts. They didn't exactly hide anything, though. Oh. Not much at all, now that Ono had knelt and was unbuttoning Chi's pyjamas. It was really happening. Ono and Chikage had taken their actual clothes off, right in front of him, to actually have sex. Tachibana's skin itched as he watched Chi's eyes fall shut and his hands go round Ono's waist. He wished he hadn't had so much wine.

"You didn’t need to put these on, you know," Tachibana heard him murmur, and then he kissed Chi's neck, just on the side.

Chikage gasped and Tachibana quite clearly saw Ono shiver. Maybe he wasn't so calm after all. How much had they done together before this? Anything? Ono was being awfully gentle and Chikage looked dazed - it was a familiar expression to Tachibana, made wildly different by the amount of skin on display and the way that-- oh-- Ono was pushing down Chikage's pyjama bottoms.

"What am I even doing here?" he began, then shut his mouth as Chi turned and looked at him.

His glance was gentle and it took all the breath out of Tachibana's lungs, the breath he'd been saving up to say he was going to leave.

"You can just watch, if you want to," Ono said, with a soft smile. Ono's face and chest were flushed and his eyes were bright.

"If you think I'm not capable-- "

"I never said that," said Ono, and his laugh was warm.

Tachibana wasn't sure his legs would work anyway. So he sat perched on the edge of the far futon, as they fell back onto the sheets, arms and legs tangling together, flashes of dark hair and smooth skin, hands exploring, murmured words and Chikage's soft moans, getting somehow both lower and louder.

Ono pushed him on to his back and straddled him. Tachibana had to take his jacket off, and then unknot his tie. Why had he worn so many clothes? The candle light made Ono's skin look like gold and his mouth was so red, so wet as it slid down…

There was no air in the room and his hands were frozen, clenched around his boring dark blue work tie. Chi had one hand buried in Ono's short hair, stroking over and over as Ono licked a long, glistening line down his erection, his knees pressing into Chi's legs. He looked nothing like a girl. Not delicate at all, but strong and finely muscled. Chi made a noise like a growl and ran his hands down Ono's back, pulling him closer. They were absorbed in each other, intent and almost silent.

"I've had too much to drink," Tachibana blurted, into the quiet.

It took a few moments for them to pull apart, but then they both looked at him, and in exactly the same way; mouths open and eyes heavy.

"Come here," Chikage whispered, holding his out his hand.

His fingers were shaking, and his lashes threw spiky little shadows onto his cheeks. Ono was breathing hard, crouched over him. Tachibana undid the buttons on his shirt. He unzipped his trousers and wriggled out of them, feeling queasy. It was hard to pretend this wasn't happening when he was actually pulling his own underwear down. Blame it on the wine, or on Chikage, but not on all those years alone and spent wondering.

"I'm cold," he said, then saw Ono’s fleeting, quickly hidden smile.

Chi wriggled closer, until the length of his body was pressed to Tachibana's side. The length of his… oh. It was hot against his thigh.  
"Is that better, my Lord?"

“Shh, don’t call me that.”

Chikage touched their foreheads together. Tachibana wondered if he was picking up some of Ono's demonic charm, because a shiver travelled in a wave over Tachibana's skin, and then Chi kissed him.

He heard Ono gasp, didn't look, couldn't, because his eyes were shut tight against the dim light. Chi's mouth was soft, so soft and warm and pliant under his. He opened his mouth, without precisely thinking about what he was doing. A hand slid up over his hip and across his stomach.

He felt rather than heard Chi moan, right against his lips, felt his hips thrust. That mystery hand was stroking his thighs now, strangely delicate and gentle. He could hear soft, wet sucking sounds and a soft, pleased hum-- Ono. He opened his eyes just a slit and saw him, neck bent, his wet mouth sliding down. He was watching them. No, watching Tachibana.

"Oh," said Tachibana, staring.

He felt every lick and kiss and panted breath as if they were landing on him, and it took him a few moments to realise that Ono had one hand curled around Tachibana's ankle, tethering him in place. It looked almost casual, except that Ono's fingernails were digging into his skin. The other was curled around Chi, guiding him into his mouth.

It was hard to believe they were doing this. The world was tilting on its plane. Anything might happen. Anything at all. Because they were free to do whatever they liked. Ono's eyes opened wide, almost owlish.

"What?" he said, pulling back and taking a breath.

He rubbed his cheek against Chikage's erection and kissed the head, then smiled at Tachibana, slow and hot and utterly terrifying. Tachibana's face flared with heat, and that wasn't the only place.

"I-- Oh. Ono." Tachibana shut his eyes again quickly. He sounded like an idiot. He was an idiot.

"What is it?" Another lick, and Chikage moaned again.

"I-- want that." Mumbled. "You." He wanted to sink through the bed in a sudden hot haze of embarrassment and lust. Couldn't he handle this better than some idiot schoolboy? It was hard to make his tongue work properly in his mouth. "I want you."

There was no answer, except for Chikage's arm slipping tight round his waist. He pressed his face to Chikage's neck, as if he could hide there, and Ono took his hand away from his ankle. Tachibana missed it and his skin felt too cold and exposed where it had touched him.

He felt their rhythm, how it sped up, and heard the sounds they made. He didn't even realise that he was holding his breath, not until Chikage cried out and arched up, tipping his head back onto the pillow. Tachibana still had his face tucked into his neck. The vein there pulsed hard underneath his lips, then slowed as Chikage's limbs softened and grew heavy. He kissed Tachibana's cheek and yawned a little, warm breath blowing over his cheek as he drowsed.

"Now," he heard Ono say, and he had to look.

His hand moved up Tachibana's leg. Ono's fingertips were cold and his eyes were wide and dark and fixed only on him.

"Yes," Tachibana said.

Maybe he'd expected the sky to fall in. It didn't. Instead, Chikage made a soft, sleepy noise next to them and Ono's face softened into a faint, wary smile.

"Are you just saying that?" he asked.

"No," Tachibana said, lifting himself up on one elbow. "No," he said, more gently. "I'm not."

Ono moved at last, crawling on hands and knees up the bed towards him. Tachibana couldn't stop staring.

"So, what I've been dying to ask you is… " said Ono, crawling nearer, until he could plant a hand either side of Tachibana's head. He gazed down, smiling. Heat was pouring off his body and Tachibana felt it like a touch on his thighs and stomach and chest. "Are you as good in bed as you are at everything else?"

Ono cocked his head to one side, as if he genuinely wanted an answer and Tachibana was being teased, gently, and quite suddenly it made his heart squeeze. It made it easy to shake his head. Ono's knees were digging into his sides, and the touch was almost comforting.

"I've never had any complaints." Well, not about the sex side of things, anyway.

Ono leaned down, much closer, kissing distance. "We should be all right then," he said.

"But never with men," Tachibana added, just to make sure that Ono knew.

 _Not until you, now._ Ono stroked a hand over his chest, letting his fingers trail over his nipples. All Tachibana could do was lie there like a stranded starfish, gasping. Ono pushed his thighs apart a little with his knees and let Tachibana take some of his weight.

"Oh. Hmm. You feel good," Ono said. He rubbed himself against Tachibana's thigh. "Did you like kissing Chi?"

"Shut up. Damn." He didn't know what to do, not at all. Ono stroked his jaw, his face so close that Tachibana couldn't focus his eyes properly. "Please," he heard himself say.

Ono's lips were very soft. He didn't try and push his tongue inside, but instead just touched his lips to Tachibana’s in a way that was almost chaste. Was this the notorious charm that made men fall in love with him? It wasn't what he was expecting. He thought that he liked it. Ono made a soft sound and kissed him again, stroking the hair back from his face.

The short hairs at the nape of Ono’s neck were as soft as feathers under his fingertips. He stroked through them and then cupped the back of Ono's head and drew him in, more pressure, closer. He wanted more. Ono's breathing got a little ragged when he licked across his lips, and when he pushed his tongue into Ono's mouth, Ono moaned and rocked his hips forward. Ono's stomach was flat and hard and if he pushed up just like that… oh. Yes.

Somehow, in a way that Tachibana didn’t understand, but also didn’t fight, Ono took over then. He was strong enough to push Tachibana back into the pillows, which he hadn’t expected. Their kisses got deeper and harder until Tachibana was dizzy and panting. It would be easy to forget there was anything else but this.

They both pulled back at the same time and stared at each other. Looking into Ono’s eyes was like teetering on the edge of a huge, high cliff. Maybe one he’d seen coming from a long way off. Ono's fingers dug into his shoulders, and their hips moved together in a slow, lazy rhythm. Against his side, Chikage lay warm and heavy, breathing slowly. Tachibana had no idea if he was asleep. Perhaps he wasn’t. It was hard to think properly.

"Don't look at me like that," Tachibana whispered, after what seemed like minutes, even though he didn't really want Ono to stop. He just needed to say something, anything at all.

"I think-- " Ono said, and Tachibana heard him swallow. "I could kiss you for a long time. You're good at it," he said.

He pressed his forehead to Tachibana’s shoulder and groaned and clung on when Tachibana slid his hand down between their bodies. It was strange, feeling that silky, hard skin in his hand, but not as strange as all that. Ono’s breath was hot all over his neck and his own pulse pounded in his ears. He wanted Ono’s mouth back on his. He wanted Ono’s mouth. He wanted him. He wanted to fuck him. It took him whole seconds to realise he’d said that aloud.

“Ohpleaseohyesplease,” Ono gasped.

Then he was bucking hard into Tachibana’s fist and there was sticky wet heat on his stomach. It took him seconds more to realise that his free arm was wound so tightly round Ono’s neck that it must be almost painful. It was an effort to loosen his muscles.

“Oh. Wow,” Ono mumbled, then flopped slowly onto his back, still breathing hard. He brushed his fingertips through the sticky mess cooling on Tachibana’s stomach. “Did you… oh, did you come?”

“Yeah.”

He had, a while back, helplessly, unable to wait any longer, but he wasn’t going to tell Ono that.

“Good,” said Ono, still sounding a little breathless.

Tachibana closed his eyes. He was hot all over, and his body felt too light, like he might float upwards. He should go. He felt the careful dab of cloth across his stomach, cleaning him up, and heard Ono's soft, pleased sigh. Chikage’s toes brushed against his own, where he was sprawled across one futon. Wasn't this whole thing supposed to be for him, anyway? And here he was asleep and missing it. Tachibana touched his shoulder, but he he didn't wake up.

He should definitely go, but, strange as this was, the three of them in this cramped, overheated room, Tachibana’s cool empty apartment had somehow lost its appeal. He stretched out, so his fingertips met Ono’s skin, and let himself drift.


End file.
